Truth's Secrets
by Dravas
Summary: When someone is killing the women in Konoha, Detective Naruto &Sasuke are on the case.But after two months and many deaths, Tsunade sends in Sakura. But someone wants her & will do anything to get her...lemons later!SasuXSaku!summary sux,give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Summary: When someone is killing women in the village, who better to call then Detectives Uzimaki and Uchiha. But when even they can't solve it, Tsunade calls in someone with the Sight. The ability to see things from the past or future along with other mind powers. But while Naruto is fine with it, Sasuke thinks it's a waste of time…especially when he finds out who it is…mixed feelings and lemons later! SasXSak, HinXKiba, ShikXTem, slight ItaXSak& slight TenXKak**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters or names in it….I wish I did but I don't!

1: New but old partner

The corpse wasdrained of all her blood. Her throat and chest were ripped open and her crimson stained bones were sticking out of the lifeless cadaver. Her face was terror-stricken and drained of all colour. The girl's clothes were ripped apart but her body was torn to shreads. Her organs and flesh lay scattered beside the main body. But there was no blood to be seen.(Yes I'm kinda explicate and my mind is fucked up….badly) Werewolf Detective Naruto Uzimaki knelt beside the body.

"Fuck! This is the eighth one in two months! This guy must have a boring night life." he said sarcastically. His partner, vampire Detective Uchiha Sasuke, glared at him.

"Shut up Naruto! This isn't time for your stupid jokes." he hissed coldly.

Sasuke glanced at the body and then up at the quarter moon. She couldn't be more than sixteen, the youngest of the eight dead. Her dirty blonde hair blood stained and her face fixed in a terrified expression. Sasuke didn't really care for people, but her expression made his stomach turn. He knew it could only be two supernatural beings. A vampire like himself or a demon.

"Eight young, so far, _single_ women…" Sasuke said glancing at the body and then at his partner.

"A stalker?…that means…." Naruto stared up at him with his deep blue pools wide and Sasuke nodded.

"He already knows his next victim."

Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk. "WHAT!" she yelled angrily.

"I want every available Chunin and Jounin patrolling the streets! And everyone else _has _to be inside by_ 10 o'clock pm or will be arrested and interrogated for the murders._ Understand!"

She hung up and sat down, rubbing her temples in frustration.

_Eight girls in two months….my god! If this isn't stopped, there won't be any women left in the village! But there's always…._

Tsunade picked up the receiver and dialled some numbers quickly. She waited only one ring before a cool and young female voice said, "Hi Tsunade-san."

Her voice was calm but there was a hint of annoyance in it. Tsunade ignored it.

"I suppose you already know what I want from you." she stated bluntly.

The other woman hesitated. "I was wondering when you'd get around to calling me….but the answers no. I'm retired….a medic now. Ask Hinata for help with this." she said.

"But she isn't as good as you are, Sakura! You know you can out match her easily! Sakura…you know you can stop all these murders."

_Besides she'd kill me if I pulled her away from her honeymoon and Kiba_

_( NOTE: Kiba and Hinata got married. YAY! Don, don dondon, don, don dondon! Yes I need mental help, I know…..)_

Tsunade knew she hit a soft spot. Sakura always wanted to help people and stop killings in the world. Especially after her parents were both killed by an Akatsuki member with a grudge against her.

FLASHBACK:

_Sakura walked into the kitchen with a kunai held at her side. She sensed a familiar chakra. But one she had hoped she'd never feel again. Raising her kunai, Sakura walked into the living room to see a sight that still haunts her. Her mum and dad lay on the floor, their bodies torn up and their blood stained the walls. _

"_So, Angel, you're home." said a cool voice. Her orbs widened as she felt another jolt of chakra, but this one was much stronger. She turned to meet two crimson Sharingan eyes looking at her in amusement. _

"_I..I-t-a-chi…." she gasped in terror as the S-class murderer approached her. Sakura raised her weapon to him. But he was unafraid of a simple dagger. Behind him, leaning against the blood-stained wall was the man that Sakura had once helped caught and Itachi had let out….Ketsueki. _

_(if you know what his name means then you probably find it ironic that his parents named him that and he went on to be a mass murderer. For those who don't get a Japanese/English dictionary! Or visit my profile) _

"_Bastard…" the petal-haired girl hissed bravely at the second man. _

_He smirked. " Hello, cherry. It's been a while." he said. _

"_Not long enough, you fucking ugly son of a bitch!" Sakura snarled. Itachi chuckled and her fear took over again. _

"_Our little angel has quite a tongue." he hissed as held up the girl's chin. Sakura gulped, waiting to die._

_-SAKURA! You have a KUNAI in your hand! USE IT!-inner Sakura ordered_

_With a sudden movement, the pink-haired chunin swung at the S-class ninja. But he caught it. Smirking he said, "Naughty little girl. Don't try that again." _

_Just then Sakura heard the sound of voices and sensed the Hokage. "Itachi-san, we have to get out of here! Kill the bitch and let's go!" Ketsueki hissed. Itachi smirked. _

_He plunged the kunai into her shoulder and vanished, but Sakura didn't understand. Itachi had to have known that wouldn't kill her….so why do it? Unless he didn't want her dead…. Sakura shook of the thought and pulled the kunai out of her shoulder. Tears, angry tears came to her eyes. _

"_I failed you, but I'll kill them." That was the last time anyone ever saw Sakura cry. After that, she had trained harder and alone. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But Sakura didn't answer.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

Suddenly, Tsunade remembered something. "It's that Uchiha boy. You already know he's on this case….don't you?" asked Tsunade though she knew the answer.

Sakura had avoided Sasuke since he rejected her love for him and she said that she lost all feelings for the dark-haired Uchiha. But that was nine years ago… and Tsunade knew that deep down, Sakura probably still loved him.

"Yes, I know…and I'll do this only because I don't want to see anymore deaths or mourning when I can help." the twenty-one year old said and hung up.

Naruto leaned against his chair. Scanning the crime scene photos. He had seen the same thing eight times now. Naruto felt something stir inside of him.

_Kyubi…he's restless and he smells blood.._

He pulled up his shirt to reveal the painted mark.

"Fucking shit!" Sasuke hissed as he stepped into the office. Naruto pulled down his shirt and straightened up.

"What? Another murder?" Naruto asked. Sauske shook his head as he crumpled the paper he held and threw it at Naruto, who caught it and opened it. Tsunade's seal was imprinted on the top. He read:

" To Uzimaki and Uchiha,

I am sending you a specialist on unsolvable, no evidence cases such as these. She has the Sight. She will help this case whether you want her to or not! So be descent!

Sincerely, Tsunade,

5th Hokage."

The Sight was the ability to see into people's thoughts and memories. And sometimes to see the future or past. Sakura discovered she had it when she was fourteen, while Sasuke was away.

Sorry it was kinda short and maybe a little boring! But **_please message me or I'll DISCONTINUE!_** thnx! -


	2. Meetings…and clashes

-1**Summary: When someone is killing women in the village, who better to call then Detectives Uzumaki and Uchiha. But when even they can't solve it, Tsunade calls in someone with the Sight. The ability to see things from the past or future along with other mind powers. But while Naruto is fine with it, Sasuke thinks it's a waste of time…especially when he finds out who it is…mixed feelings and lemons later! SasXSak, HinXKiba, ShikXTem, slight ItaXSak& slight TenXKak**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters or names in it….I wish I did but I don't!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO MESSAGED ME! Love you guys!( okay not in some freaky, stalker way. Thnx!) O.o

Sorry it took so long to update. Beautiful thunderstorm screwed up me internet connection so I couldn't get on….

2: Meetings….and clashes

Sasuke turned quickly, storming out of the room and trying to stop his Sharingan eyes from activating. He was fuming. Even after nine years, Sasuke still thought little of the kunoichi in the village. Too many fan girls, groupies and _Ino. _The twenty-one year old shivered at the thought of the blonde slut who had followed him around. Luckily, Ino was one of the girls killed in the last two months. But who would be next?

Naruto watched as his partner left the room. He didn't care to follow him, knowing Sasuke would kill him if he did. No matter how close the two got, there was always a remoteness about his ebony-haired friend. Naruto thought it was from all those years with Onochimaru. Yet he also thought it was something else.

Sakura walked into the police station. Heads turned to look at one of Konoha's most beautiful, and strongest, women. The cherry-haired girl walked past them, blushing slightly at all the attention she was getting. But Sakura was used to it by now.

"Sakura? Sakura!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Sakura turned her head to see Iruka running towards her.

"Oh, hey Iruka." she said cheerfully. The thirty-something year old man stopped in front of her and grinned.

" How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Iruka said. Sakura shrugged.

"I've been busy with training and healing. Sorry I haven't visited you in a while." Sakura admitted.

Iruka waved away the thought. "No, no! I understand. Being a medic must take a lot of your free time." he said. Sakura simply nodded.

"So, may I ask. What is a pretty girl like you doing in this dump?" Iruka asked. The pink-haired Chunin opened her mouth to speak, but another voice said, "Iruka you're starting to sound like a dirty old man."

Sakura snorted as Kakashi stepped towards them. He looked the same and he even had his perverted little book in his hand.

Iruka sneered at him. "You should talk, Kakashi! You're always reading those perverted books of yours!" He snarled.

Kakashi shrugged and looked up sharply at him. "Sakura's on the Stalker-murder case with Uzumaki and Uchiha." he said. "They're in the last office down this hall to your right." Kakashi said to Sakura, who nodded and headed down the hall.

"Thanks Kakashi! Bye Iruka!" she said as she walked away. When she was out of ear-shot, Iruka sighed anxiously.

"Do you think she"ll be all right? I mean with _him._ He did break her heart." he said. Kakashi nodded.

"She's a big girl, Iruka. Sauske will see that and respect her…." he said. "I hope." the silver-haired Jounin added under his breath. "Besides it was years ago. Sakura has healed herself since then and she no longer loves him." Kakashi said lazily.

"That's baloney bull crap and you know it!" Iruka yelled, earning strange stares from the people within earshot. "You never heal from wounds like that. There will always be a scar to remind her. She'll never be the same innocent girl you and I trained." Iruka hissed. Kakashi sighed, knowing it was true. The innocent genin he had trained was gone and a cold chunin took her place.

"The cherry-blossom has grown thorns." he said under his breath.

Turning to Iruka he said, "What's wrong with this place!" his tone was sharp like the tip of a kunai. (yeah, I ruined the moment! So sue me!)

Sakura turned the knob of the door Kakashi had indicated. She hesitated before walking inside to find a familiar blonde scoffing a big bowl of…..RAMEN! (What did you expect?) She giggled when she realized that Naruto hadn't seen her yet.

"Yo! Moron!" the pastel- haired girl laughed.

The blonde looked up at her, his blue pools wide in awe. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Hmph, well hello to you too!" she stuck out her tongue childishly, making him grin widely.

"Sorry, Sakura…I've been a little over-worked lately. You know with all these murders." Naruto said as he leaned against his chair.

"Well that's why I'm here! I was sent to help you with this case." Sakura said.

Naruto frowned. His jaw dropped to the floor. "Y-you! But…." Naruto began.

"I'm guessing Tsunade didn't tell you I was coming right?"

"No, she said _someone_ with the Sight was going to come, blah, blah, blah. But I didn't expect you. Since when do you have the Sight?" the blonde twenty-one year old asked.

Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. "I found out a few years after Sasuke-kun left. I used to help the police, but after my parents….I retired."

Naruto bit his lip. "Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to bring back old memories." he said sadly.

The twenty-one year old female smiled. "It's cool. It wasn't your fault." she assured him.

Just then, the door opened behind Sakura and an ebony-haired Jounin stepped into the room. His eyes widened when he saw the pink-haired beauty in front of him. The twenty-one year old's onyx eyes met the jade ones of the female. He could feel his vampire-self rustling within him. He had not seen her in a while. He had wanted to, but Sakura was never around.

-_Whoa! You rejected that! You moron! I swear you're gay!-_ his vampire-self echoed in his mind.

'_Shut up! I'm not gay!' _

(_**NOTHING** _wrong with being gay, my friend is gay and he's one of the nicest dudes around! Besides I do watch gravitation! It's hot)

_-suuuuure, whatever. Then how could you not want to screw that!-_

(note: vampire-self is like Sasuke's alter ego, hence a mega perve and ten times more blood thirsty.)

'_Easily. I can control myself, unlike you.'_

_-coughfagcough-_

'_Fuck you!'_

"Hi, Sasuke." her voice brought him out of his argument with his alter-ego. The onyx-eyed adult looked down at the floor and then at Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura. I haven't seen you around lately." he mumbled. She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I've been very busy." Sakura said.

"Hey guess what? Sakura-chan is the one Tsunade sent to help us!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stared wide eyed at them. His hands clutched into fists.

'_No!'_

_-ha ha ha! Nice! You're stuck with her!-_

'_since when does she have the Sight?'_

_-…….party-pooper!-_

"What?" he said aloud. Naruto shook his head, he hated repeating himself.

"Sakura…is…the…one…Tsunade…sent…to…help...us!" the blonde yelled.

"I heard you the first time, moron!" the ebony-haired Jounin snapped.

"Then why did you say what?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I didn't believe that the _weak Sakura_ would be the one to help us!" Sasuke looked at Sakura once he realized what he had said. Her jade orbs were ablaze with fury, to his surprise. But she said nothing. Naruto punched his arm.

"What the fuck's wrong with you! Apologize to Sakura!" he ordered. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who folded her arms. Opening his mouth, Sakura interrupted.

"Show me the corpse, _Uchiha_. We have to get this vamp before he kills again." her tone was almost hostile.

Sasuke raised a brow. "How do you know it's a vampire?" Naruto asked. Sakura pushed past Sasuke and walked into the corridor.

"Easy, the girl was raped right?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Demons don't care for sex with humans. Too fucking proud and afraid of an off-spring." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. Impressed, but not surprised at their friends knowledge.

"Also, you have another problem." the pink-haired beauty stated.

"Besides being stuck with you?" Sasuke breathed sarcastically, earning glares from Sakura and Naruto.

"Yeah, this vampire is on a lunar cycle. If you haven't noticed, the bodies are always found on a moon marked on the calendar. First and last quarter moon, full moon and new moon." Sakura explained. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

"That gives us…roughly eight days until the next murder."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…" she looked down. Unsure. Sakura felt like if another woman died, it would be her own fault. She should have helped sooner…maybe she could have saved all those poor, innocent girls.

_-except Ino. She's just an ugly, stupid slut who would sleep with anyone and anything!…and wants to give Sasuke a blow job for hours!-_

' _ewwww….'_

"Come on Sakura, follow me. The body's this way." Naruto said as he stepped in front of her.

**Ok, please review! And be _BRUTALLY HONEST!_ For those who care I won't discontinue this series _unless_ my computer shuts down or something. **

**And the Sight will be revealed in the next chapter! **


	3. Sight

**Summary: When someone is killing women in the village, who better to call then Detectives Uzumaki and Uchiha. But when even they can't solve it, Tsunade calls in someone with the Sight. The ability to see things from the past or future along with other mind powers. But while Naruto is fine with it, Sasuke thinks it's a waste of time…especially when he finds out who it is…mixed feelings and lemons later! SasXSak, HinXKiba, ShikXTem, slight ItaXSak& slight TenXKak**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters or names in it….I wish I did but I don't!

THANK YOU ALL WHO MESSAGED ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

(okay not in some freaky, stalker way. Thnx!) O.o

This is chapter 3 where the sight is showed and explained.

Sorry I took forever but I was grounded for starting a fight with my older cousin and we really hurt each other.(he was bleeding from the mouth and nose & he broke one or two of my ribs. Yeah we really don't like each other.)

So, I lost the computer, TV, hanging out with my friends and my music. (I almost died!) But we're never going back there so I'm happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sight:**

**T**he morgue was as cold as ice, causing Sakura to shiver slightly. The plain white walls and bright neon-like lights made all the other colours in the room seem out of place. Sasuke walked quickly over to the tall metal drawers, where the kept the corpses, and threw one open. Laying on a chilled metal bed, with only a thin blanket covering her, was the latest victim.

To the boys' surprise, the pink-haired Chunin didn't squirm, flinch nor even bat an eyelash when she saw the corpse. It did look better thatn when they had found it last night, the body had been cleaned up and everything, but still they both expected some sort of squeamish behaviour from their comrade. After all Sakura, the annoying Sasuke-groupie, would have ran away from the body.

Sakura walked closer to the body. Her jade orbs emotionless. Extending a pale hand she touched the girl's forehead and everything became colourful blurs until it all went black.

---------------She found herself lying down with her hands strapped down to the rough ground. Sakura stared up into the darkness.

'_Damn! I can't see anything! My eyes are useless now!'_

Just then, the sound of muffled humming echoed to Sakura's eyes. She strained her ears, trying to make out the sound.

'_Wait! That's water…running water and an echo?…Of course! A cave!'_

It was then that Sakura felt it. Something sticky and wet along her inner-thigh and around her opening. The twenty-one year old smelt the sickening aroma of blood. Freshly spilt blood. Realizing that she was naked, Sakura felt her stomach turn in disgust.

'_She was a virgin! I'm going to kill that vampire if it's the last thing I do!'_

Suddenly, Sakura heard footsteps over the humming of the water and she sensed a familiar pulse of chakra. Panic struck her minds and chills ran up her spin when two blood red eyes appeared out of the sea of blackness. They glared down at her as they came closer and closer.

"You were a fun pet, but I'm tired of you." he said. His voice burning into Sakura's memory.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think, I hope this one will make Sasuke sick to his stomach?"

The eyes lunged closer and she felt a blunt object rip across her shoulder, opening a throbbing wound.--------------------------

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed as she fell backwards into Naruto's arms. His ocean blue orbs widened in horror when he saw the deep, bleeding gash across his friend's shoulder. Her eyes were lightly shut and her breathing was heavy.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he shook her in a desperate attempt to wake her. The pink-haired kunoichi moaned in pain as her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes torn with fear and hate.

"Stop shaking me you ass." she said in a low tone. Naruot stopped immediately.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke demanded trying to hide his worried tone, but Sakura caught it and raised a brow at him.

"That was the Sight, a kekki-genka, or bloodline trait that skips every second generation of the Haruno females once the are fourteen, right Sakura?" asked Kakashi from the doorway. None of them had even noticed that their old sensei had entered. Sakura nodded. "And the Byakugan eyes can do somewhat of the same thing."

"What? Since when does Sakura have a kekki-genka? What did Sakura do! I'm confused?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke leaned against the wall. "You were born confused, moron."

Naruot glared at him. "Screw you!" he yelled. "You're so weak you can't even support your own weight! That's why your always leaning against stuff, jackass!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Look who's talking, bitch ."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at them. "Relax guys." he said lazily. "You so need a babysitter."

Sakura stood up weakly. "Would you two shut up!" she yelled as she fell back into the blonde's arms.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

The kunoichi placed a hand on her forehead, which was still kinda big and nodded. "Yeah, I'm….." She mumbled as her consciousness slipped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two blood red eyes peered out at her and a hand extended to grab her neck in a tight grasp. She coughed and choked as she struggled for air. The world around her was spinning into coloured blurs and she could make out the face of the person who had her._

"_It-ITACHI!" she screamed._

_He smirked. "I spared you, angel. You shouldn't have followed." _

_Itachi squeezed her neck tightly. Her eyes grew wide, knowing she was going to die. He laughed sadistically.  
_

"_I won't kill you yet, angel. I'll let you suffer."_

_Suddenly, Itachi transformed into Sasuke. His Sharingan eyes glared down at her. _

"_I despise you. You annoying little slut….I'll never love you!" He said bluntly as he plunged his free hand into the left part of her chest. Sakura felt his fingers entangle around her pounding heart. Sasuke squeezed it and ripped it from it's place. Holding up the dark crimson organ in his blood-stained palm, to show her. This was how much he hated her. Sasuke would rather rip her heart out than love her. Tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Please…." the girl begged._

"_Please what!" Sasuke demanded. "What do you want from me, Sakura?"_

"_I want …you…." Sakura began. "TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She punched his cheek roughly, causing him to let go of her. Sakura held her bleeding wound. _

"_You already stole my heart and you ripped it out a long time ago, you son of a bitch!" she yelled. "I'll never let you, or anyone else do that to me again!"_

_Sasuke smiled and transformed into another Sakura. Both Sakuras faced each other. "Your strong, Sakura. Strong but cold….now wake up." _

"_WAKE UP!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura opened one eye to see that she was in a hospital bed. She sat up slowly and painfully. The pink-haired ninja noticed that her shoulder was cleaned and bandaged.

Just then, a vase of blue and red roses caught her eye. It was placed on her bedside table with a card tied to one of the stems. Sakura leaned forward to read it. The card was written in Tenten's clean handwriting.

"_Get better soon Sakura! From Tenten, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee and Gaara_."

A faint smile crossed Sakura's pink lips. Her friends cared, even Gaara. It wasn't long ago that the Suna and Konoha joined forces to defend against Onochimaru and since then Many of the Suna ninja became friends and more then friends, like Temari and Shikamaru. Because of this one week out of each month, unless on a mission, everyone was allowed to go to the two villages. Otherwise it was an MSN or phone relationship. Luckily, this was the week.

Sakura lifted up the vase to find a bouquet of her favourite flowers, cherry blossoms (yes I had to do the cliché) and babies' breath was behind it.

(3 guesses but you're only gonna need 1 to know who they're from!)

She picked up the bouquet and found a small blue card underneath it. The Uchiha symbol was in the middle of the card. In Sasuke's familiar handwriting, Sakura read:

"_Recover soon, so you can tell us what you saw, Sasuke_."

But under that, a footnote was written in Naruto's unmistakable, chicken scratch printing.

"_And sorry for being a total ass to you. I'm just a jerk with a cockatoo for a head. I'll try to be much nicer to you in the future and will enjoy working with you…again."_

And under that was another footnote but in Sasuke's writing.

"_That baka Naruto wrote that. He's such a Subeta!"_

(My mom was watching me when I was writing this. If you don't understand them then visit my profile.)

The pink-haired girl began to laugh at the stupidity of the note, but was puzzled at the fact that Sasuke just hadn't thrown out this card and went and bought another.

"I like it when you laugh, but I haven't heard it in a long time." said Naruto's voice form the window. Sakura turned her head to see the blonde sitting on the sill of the open window. One leg dangling and the other bent to his chest.

The Chunin smiled at him. She hadn't realized he had been there…why though? Was she still weak from the attack? Sakura doubted it unless the doctors gave her something like a sedative or something.

"How long have you been there, Naruto?" the twenty-one year old quickly changed the subject. Not wanting to tell Naruto why she almost never _really_ laughed out of joy anymore. She only pretended, to make her friends not worry about her.

The blonde shrugged. "A couple of hours. I was making sure you didn't get disturbed or that you'd have another vision or whatever….we all took turns watching you." Sakura stiffened. The thought of Kakashi (expected it to be Sasuke didn't you!) their old perverted sensei watching her while she slept. He could have attempted to do things from his perverted book! She shivered at the thought.

Naruto gave her a comforting smile. "But Sasuke bailed on me! I think it's that time of the month."

The pink-haired girl laughed at the unknowing Naruto. "Naruto I think you mean the time of the month when he needs to blood!"

"Yeah, what's the difference?"

"Big, BIG difference."

"Yeah whatever, so he hasn't watched you yet!"

Sakura shook her head, no. "I wasn't worried about that cockatoo-headed jackass…" Naruto burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"It's true though! His hair looks like a black cockatoo!" he laughed.

"I was worried about the perverted Ka-ka-sensei and his books." Sakura said sharply, causing Naruto to stop laughing.

"Don't worry, while he was watching you, I was watching him so he wouldn't try anything." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'd never let anything happen to you. Especially with Kakashi."

---------------------------

Unknown to them, someone was standing outside the door, listening to them. Sasuke eavesdropped on Sakura and the blonde-subeta's conversation. And his heart dropped when he heard Sakura mock him that way. Even though he, himself, found his hair to look somewhat like a cockatoo. But somehow, hearing it from her lips made it hurt even more.

-_So, you do feel Sasuke-_ his inner-vampire instinct growled.

'_Shut up, who asked you.'_

-_I wonder is this feeling from hunger or lus…-_

'_I said SHUT UP!_'

_-Touchy aren't we? You'll have to feed tonight whether you like it or not.-_

'_I know, I know.'_

"Eavesdropping, Sasuke? I never thought you to be the snooping type." Kakashi's voice brought the young Uchiha out of his thoughts.

"I was going to visit her…" Kakashi cut in. "Never thought you to be the caring type either. But after what you put her through, maybe you've changed."

Sasuke gave him a questioning/threatening glance, that made the silver haired thirty-two year old(I know he should be way older, but this is my story so screw it!) chuckle. "Never mind, Sasuke. I'll let her tell you."

Sasuke walked past him wordlessly. He was thinking about Sakura, as he had been for some time now. What had he done to her?

-_You rejected her love and then left her for seven years, then come back and act like nothing has changed.-_

'_What are you talking about? That wasn't love. It was an annoying crush. Besides, we were twelve, she's probably forgotten about it by now.'_

_-how are you so clueless?-_

'_Screw you!'_

_-You can look into people's hearts and desires, so look into hers and tell me what you see.-_

Sasuke stopped for a moment. He stood still as he concentrated on finding Sakura's heart. Suddenly, the ebony-haired detective felt a chill and he felt a sharp pain digging into the left side of his chest. Sasuke clutched his shirt with one hand and supported his own weight with the other. A faded picture of what looked like him flashed before his eyes.

'_M-me?'_

_-He finally gets it! give the boy a hand!-_

'_Why does this hurt so fucking much?'_

_-because that's how Sakura has felt every fucking second for the past nine years.-_

_(note: nine years past since Sasuke left, but he came back two years ago) _

'_Since when are you so sympathetic?'_

_-Since I felt all that pain. She hurts even more then you do, Uchiha. Her pain has turned her into a girl-version of you, but she hides it behind a fake-happy smile.-_

_------------------------------_

Kakashi leaned his ear against the door to listen to the conversation going on behind it.

'_Just because I told Sasuke off, doesn't mean I can't do it.-_

"So Ka-ka-sensei hasn't watched me yet?" asked Sakura's soothing voice.

"Nope, not yet. That perve is going to watch you tonight though, but don't worry…if he tries anything, I'll get him or you can use your mind-power-thingy on him."

-_They're so mean…L -_

Sakura laughed. "Sorry but I can't do that. I can only look into the minds or memories of other people. Like telepathy, except I can look into the memories of the dead, as long as they still have a brain. It's not all that cool really….it's more sad because what I see sometimes…I wish I hadn't."

There was silence for a few awkward moments, until Naruto said, in a low and serious tone, "What does it feel like…to go into people memories?"

Sakura sighed. "It's like looking through their eyes. I see, smell, feel and ear and taste whatever they do during the memory I want to look into."

"That's cool Sakura! At least you have a bloodline trait and you can use it to help others."

"Maybe, but since I feel everything they do, I get hurt if they do and I was lucky that I was able to pull out."

"Sakura….that means you would have….." Naruto's eyes grew wide and met two jade orbs. Sakura nodded. "Died."

Kakashi opened the door at that moment. He walked into the room and stood beside Sakura. His onyx eye raised to Naruto's. "I want to talk to her alone for a moment , so go get some ramen Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a ridiculous grin. But Sakura gave him a pleading look, begging him, in her mind, for him to stay and not leave her with Konoha's number two pervert, but she knew he wouldn't pass up ramen. (The first is the dude that writes Kakashi's perverted books, make-out paradise, but I always forget his name.) When Naruto shut the door, Kakashi sat down where the blonde had been moments ago.

"Sakura, I need to know what happened, what did you see?"

Sakura smirked. "I wondered when you'd come to wring it out of me." She frowned. "He brings them to a cave with an underground stream or river. He ties them up, rapes them and slowly kills them…maybe bites them but I didn't stay long enough….I'll try it again when I…."

Kakashi cut in. "No Sakura. You can't and won't. It might kill you this time. And I don't want to lose a member of my team again."

_-Besides Tsunade would murder me if anything happened to you.-_

Sakura glared at him. "I can handle it. I'm not the same weak little girl that you trained nine years ago! I can take care of myself without your, Naruto's or Uchiha's protection! I don't need your help!"

Kakashi vanished and reappeared in front of the rose-haired girl. He knew all to well that this wasn't the Sakura he had known. She would have **_never_** talk to him like that nor call Sasuke by his last name. Oh no, this was a stranger to him. A new person in Sakura's image.

"I know you aren't the little girl I trained. You're not weak, but you never were. And Naruto, me and even Sasuke just worry because we still see you as her. The brightest ninja in the Leaf village." Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"You may not have been as strong as Sasuke or Naruto but you weren't weak, you just took longer to grow." he got up, letting go of the Chunin and walking to wards the door. "Think about it Sakura, if you were ever weak, how could you have past all the exams and still be apart of team 7?" the silver -haired Jounin asked as he disappeared into the hallway, leaving Sakura alone to think.

Kakashi was half way down the hall when he heard a familiar voice say, "So did she tell you everything?"

The silver-haired man sighed. "Nope, I know she's hiding something. But I'll get Sasuke to get it out of her." he said to the brunette before him. Tenten glared at him. "Uchiha? Are you fucking stupid? " she demanded.

"What?" Tenten stared at him, waiting for him to get it. "Yeah yeah. I know she hates him but she'll tell him more then she'll tell me. She just wanted to get me out of that room…also I kinda got her mad."

'_Men are so clueless.'_

Tenten kissed Kakashi lightly. "Come on you perve, let's get going…I may have a surprise for you at home." she turned and walked down the hallway. Kakashi grinned at the thought.

'_That thong? Or that skimpy warrior outfit with all those tools? Or maybe….'_

"Kakashi! If you don't hurry upI'll go find go find what's his name….the author!" Tenten's voice brought Kakashi out of his ponderings. He looked up and raced after her.

------------------------------------------

There you go! Like it was requested I made it longer! Anyway chapter 4 or 5 may, I repeat MAYBE lemon scented. But between who?…I won't say.

Please send reviews and be BRUTALLY HONEST! If you think it sux, (fine it's your opinion) or if you like it (thank you)

If you have any questions, send me a pm.


	4. One night hunger

-1Hey dudettes and any dudes who read this fanfic,

Srry I haven't updated in like a long time, but school's started. I just wanted u to know I haven't forgotten about u guys!

Anyway, I will be having contests to help me to write some cool fanfics and stuff. Okay I'll write a piece of a fanfic I am attempting to write (so far I have four other stories in mind) if you can guess anime/movie/show/book it comes from then you can design one of the characters for one of the fanfics that I will write(their appearance, attitude, age, likes/dislikes, and name, but I get final say) and PLEASE review them, or I won't write them. (I'm funny that way, I like to please people) and you can be very honest because it's your opinion! k!

Oh, and note that some of the previews aren't the beginnings of the fan fiction

**Summary: When someone is killing women in the village, who better to call then Detectives Uzumaki and Uchiha. But when even they can't solve it, Tsunade calls in someone with the Sight. The ability to see things from the past or future along with other mind powers. But while Naruto is fine with it, Sasuke thinks it's a waste of time…especially when he finds out who it is…mixed feelings and lemons later! SasXSak, HinXKiba, ShikXTem, slight ItaXSak& slight TenXKak**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters or names in it….I wish I did but I don't!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO MESSAGED ME! Love you guys!( okay not in some freaky, stalker way. Thnx!) O.o

--------------------------------------------------

_(hey, I'm Caleb, Dravas' cousin. I'm taking credit for writing the tenten & kakashi lemons! Ha! Yeah, she asked me to write this because she said I understand the perveted mind of Kakashi better than she does…and supposedly I'm mega perve. So enjoy and I'll be writing side by side with Dravas from now on.)_

Tenten walked seductively towards Kakashi who was sitting lazily on his heart-shaped bed. (Dravas' idea.) She wore nothing but a leather, weapon's belt, fully equipped with kunai, handcuffs (cliché I know)and other ninja weapons, that covered her pussy. Her long chestnut hair was loosely over-lapping her breasts.

Kakashi's eyes scanned her hungerly. He just wanted to screw her senseless, but he knew she'd make him wait. Teasing him…taunting him...making him mad with lust. Takes how Tenten wanted it. She liked it rough, painful and long, that way she'd scream his name during her orgasm, the peak of pleasure.

The silver-haired Jounin remained still as the brunette slid up his leg to meet his lips and it had begun. Kakashi gripped Tenten's arms and forced her roughly into the bed, causing her to groan slightly. He pushed aside her hair to reveal the largest breasts in all of Konoha. Licking his lips, like a little boy looking at a sack of his favourite candy. Kakashi quickly, roughly massaged her right boob while he bit the nipple of the other one, making her cry out in agony. To soothe her pain, Kakashi let his tongue lazily stroke it before sucking on it like a newborn baby.

"Kakashi!" she moaned as she forced him into the bed, putting herself on top of him. Removing her kunai, Tenten slit right through Kakashi's uniform, revealing a pale, well-toned body. With lust in her brown irises, she nibbled on his collarbone as her hands worked on his pants. Sitting up, Tenten slipped her hands around Kakashi's member and expertly moved her palms up and down.

(okay that's all for now, see ya)

**One night hunger:**

The sun was slowly declining, but Sakura hadn't noticed. She hadn't really slept that night because she felt somewhat guilty for not telling Kakashi everything. So Sakura sat on her bed, arguing with herself.

_-Why didn't you tell him about Itachi!-_

'_I don't want him to worry about me…they do that enough already.'_

_-You are so stupid! It means they care!-_

'_Yeah well they care a little too much…'_

"Miss Haruno," a voice said. Sakura lokked up to see a young woman in a nurse's uniform.

"Yeah?" the pink-haired girl asked. The nurse walked up to the bed. "The doctor said you'll be fine and you can go if you want." Sakura smiled as she pulled the blankets off of her. "Arigato!…I mean thanks." she exclaimed as she ran out the door and down the plain white hallways.

_-What now?-_

'_Excuse me?'_

_-What are you going to do next? Go tell your partners about Itachi or avoid it until another girl dies?-_

'_Shut up! I… I …I don't want another death…but I have do something first.'_

_-Yeah what?-_

'_Visit my old house……'_

_-………………oh yes today's the five year anniversary…Sakura you sure…you haven't been back there since that night and it might bring up old memories and what happens the…-_

'_Stop acting like the guys! I can handle myself!'_

_-But you just recovered! What…-_

'_Do you have an off-switch?'_

_-Hahaha. You're so fucking funny.-_

Sasuke sat in the safety of his rat-invested basement. His crimson eyes half lidded and their cat-like pupils narrowed quickly as his 'other' half slowly took hold of his body. His ebony hair turned navy as he began to transform into his vampire state, which helped conceal his identity. Finally, to black angelic wings sprouted from his back, ripping his shirt. Sasuke didn't really fight against his vampire self taking control. He knew if he did, the vampire would come out anytime and kill a human. Sasuke didn't want to hurt the villagers out of his own weakness to control himself.

_-Rats, rats and more rats! When you were with Onochimaru you got a fresh whore ever week. Now you get these disease invested rats.-_

'_Stop complaining and just eat.'_

_-grrrr…sniff, sniff. Mmm.-_

'_What? What do you smell?'_

_-Sakura.-_

'_So? See lives on the other side of the village'_

-_But her parents' home is on this street.-_

'_What's she doing there?'_

_-Let's go ask her.-_

'_No eat first!'_

_-I'm not hungry for rats…I want something much sweeter.-_

'_You twisted bastard.' _

Sakura walked quickly down the familiar alley that used to be the short-cut to her house. But now it only led to the old abandoned crime scene and a lot of memories that she couldn't all remember. She emerged from the alley to see the old brick house she had once lived in. It looked the same except the grass was over-grown and the weeds had attacked the garden her mother had been so proud of. The pink-haired girl walked to space where a door had once been, but now an X of yellow crime scene tape covered the gap. The memory of a younger her running to her dad as he walked through the door after work flashed before her, as if she was waking a movie.

She stepped under the tape and walked into the dead house. Blood still covered the walls like paint. Her parents' blood. Sakura clenched her hands into fists at the memory of her walking into the room to find her mum and dad, Itachi and that bastard Ketsueki. The twenty-one year old walked to the staircase and ran up them, they groaned and cracked a little under her weight, not use to being stepped on for quite a while.

Sakura moved into her old room. The purple(HA! No cliché pink) paint was peeling off the walls and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Outside her window stood her mum's favourite flower tree, in which she had named her daughter by the same name. Sakura. Cherry Blossoms.

Sitting in the tree, watching his prey, was a familiar red eyed young man. His eyes stalked the pink blossom that he had once dreamed of. When he had left the village, Sasuke realized how much Sakura actually meant to him and he even loved her, but Sasuke thought that her love was only a crush, like all the other girls' so-called admirations. Thinking this, he suppressed the emotions and soon locked them away. The Uchiha smirked to himself when he imagined her under him. Licking his lips, Sasuke realized that his heart was racing faster and his breathes were heavier.

_-Time to have some fun.-_

'_No! Stop! Don't touch Sakura.'_

_-You're such a wimp! A younger you would have screwed her in a heart beat if you had her in this position!-_

'_I've grown up!……what position?'_

_-Alone in a house with an open window and no chance that anyone would disturb you. You interested?-_

'_Shut up.'_

Before he knew it, Sasuke was standing behind the cherry-blossom-haired young woman. He watched her looking at a family photo. Sasuke could barely control himself.

Sakura felt someone behind her and she reached for her kunai. "I wouldn't try it, kunoichi. I don't want to have to kill you." he said. Sakura pulled out her weapon as she turned to face him.

"Try to bite me and I'll kill you." she snarled. A smirk crossed his lips, revealing his whitish-yellow fangs. Sakura glared at him. "A vampire, just my luck." she snarled.

Sasuke spread out his wings. "Will you try to kill me, cherry blossom?" he said as his wings shrunk into his back until they disappeared. Sakura stared at him. "How'd you know… are you helping Itachi!" she demanded.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "Itachi! What would I help him for?" he demanded. But then he realized what she meant. "Itachi is the on killing all those girls!" he snarled between his teeth. His crimson eyes ablaze with hatred.

'_He hates Itachi too, like Sasuke…'_

Sakura quickly swung her kunai at him, but Sasuke moved rapidly pinned her to the floor. Her kunai forced from her hand and she watched as it lowly fell to the floor, the sound of metal against wood echoed in her ears. She was unarmed, with a vampire, who was genetically stronger than any human, holding her down.

"Well little blossom. What do you do now?" he asked a smirk tugged the corner of his lips as he leaned closer to her. Sakura began to squirm and tried to kick him.

"Get off me, you fucking leech!" she screamed coldly. Her jaded eyes searching for a weak spot or an escape. Smirking she lift her knee under the navy haired vampire, hitting hi hard where the sun never shines.(his crotch for those who don't get it)

'_Don't rapist ever learn?'_

Sasuke howled in agony as he let go of Sakura, who pushed him off and began to run. She burst out of the room and to the stairs. Her heart was beating so fast and hard that it hurt with every step.

' _What's this feeling? I feel like… like I know that vamp?'_

_(Sakura, and almost everybody else, doesn't know Sasuke's a vampire.)_

"Fuck!" sasuke howled in pain. Baring his sharp canine teeth in anger.

Suddenly, the twenty-one year old was jammed against the wall, her wrists held high over her head by chakra. She could see it, feel it but not break it. Icy breathe prickled her cheek, averting her attention from her hands to the person before her. Her orbs met the unfortunately familiar red ones. Sasuke had her. She couldn't run away anymore. She couldn't escape this time and that old , should've expected, trick wouldn't work a second time. His flower struggled furiously against him, but when she saw it was useless she simply glared at him with narrow eyes.

Sasuke had never seen her like this. Sakura was always the happy-go-lucky, smiley (creepy in my opinion. Over-cheerful people scare me.) one, who cared for everything. That was the girl he'd known, loved, rejected and left.

(in the story, Sasuke actually did love sakura, he just want to get stronger and kill itachi and thought he'd get her killed. But over the years, he suppressed his emotions even more.) He didn't know this girl. But it wasn't him in control that night.

Vampire-Sasuke brushed his lips onto hers and sakura tried to push him away.

_-Kick his ass Sakura! Come on!-_

Sasuke could feel her fighting him. "Relax, cherry." He said as he pressed his lips against hers roughly. Sakura to break through the chakra that held her wrists high above her head. Sasuke smirked in the kiss. "Feisty, little flower aren't you my lovely. But stop fighting me…stop fighting yourself…" he said before he kissed her passionately. Sakura stared at him fro a second and almost instantly, she kissed back, wrapping her pale arms around his neck. He couldn't help but grin. Sakura.

Within seconds, the vampire was pressing the flower against her bed, running his icy tongue down her neck and around her jaw. Sasuke moved down to her striped shirt and began to slowly, and tauntingly, undo every button with his teeth. Sakura couldn't control herself. She didn't want him to stop.

Throwing her shirt aside, he began to trail his tongue from her chin down to her bra. Looking up at Sakura, Sasuke undid the clasp to reveal two ample, pale lumps. He let his ice tongue drag lazily along her nipple as his other hand massaged the other roughly. She was getting impatient with him. Sakura knew that he was teasing her. Slowly feeding her desire, but not satisfying it …yet.

Sasuke positioned his mouth on top of Sakura's breast and sucked on it softly, like a baby drinking milk from his mother. The pink flower moaned softly as her fingers tangled around the navy spikes of the vampire, holding his head to her breast. His lips, hot kisses…his touch made the fire in her stomach rush and she arched her back, wordlessly urging him on. He released her breasts and once again trailed his tongue further down to her belly button. Nibbling on the smooth skin around the button, his hands reached for the woman's black skirt. Sasuke tore away the article of clothing and discarded onto the floor. He simply gazed at her for a moment.

Sakura saw pure lust in his crimson irises. He was probably restraining himself from tearing the away last barrier that was stopping him from screwing her senseless. Her underwear.

The girl's underwear was next. Only he made the process out longer, sliding his tongue around the silky material and slowly bringing it down her smooth thighs. Sakura moaned again, but was quickly silent, to Sasuke's dismay. He moved up to her again and nibbled on her earlobe. «Don't be quiet. I like it when you moan.» he said. «Besides, I'm going to make you scream in lust.» Sasuke whispered.

Her underwear gone quicker than he had expected. Sasuke lowered himself, letting his index finger enter her. Sakura moaned, arching her back slightly. Then he slipped two more fingers into her and earned a long moan from the cherry blossom.

Retracting his fingers, Sasuke licked them before sliding them across Sakura's lips. The vampire leaned forward to kiss her lips. Sakura tasted herself on his lips. Her sweet liquid was on his lips and in his mouth.

Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke was naked and leaning over her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the size of his crotch.

_Holy shit! No way that'll fit inside me?_

_-Oh this should be fun.-_

Forcefully, Sasuke plunged himself into her petit form. To his surprise, she didn't scream and no blood leaked from her opening. Smirking, he leaned forward and whispered, «Not as innocent as I thought, blossom.» Sakura blushed when she remembered the night she lost her virginity to bushy-brows Rock Lee. The feel of green jumpsuit against her skin….Sakura shivered.

«Harder…» she moaned, trying to avoid that conversation. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Instantly, he moved quicker and slapping their hips together roughly. «Mmmmm.» Sakura moaned under him.

Faster and harder he moved until he felt his climax coming on and he guessed his cherry blossom was too. She arched her back, so he'd move further into her. All she felt was a wave of pleasure and wanted more. Sasuke felt his seed beginning to spill.

_No_! _Stop! Get out of her now! I can't do this to her!_

-_ not a chance…I'm having to much fun._

Sasuke regained control for a moment and began to pull out of her, but Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. «No don't stop!»

_-She is too I see. _

Sweat rolled down her body and her breathing heavier. Sakura was going to pass out…she was going to scream.

«Sa-SASUKE!» the words left her lips just as her consciousness slipped away. The vampire stopped and looked down at the sleeping girl beneath him.

_She…She called…_

-_your name. Sakura screamed your name during her orgasm. She loves you. Now get out of here before you bite her._

Sasuke weakly got dressed and disappeared during the night, but before he left, Sasuke dressed Sakura and left a cherry blossom in her palm.


End file.
